There are theoretical and methodological problems that need to be examined and addressed if the EPIC Center's work, and the field of cancer communication more broadly, are to make rapid progress. On some issues there is a good deal of relevant theory and methodology available to guide research. For other issues, conceptual approaches conflict or the best methodological approaches are uncertain. The Theory and Methods core will support the current R01s, the pilot projects and the post-doctoral trainees, as they consider alternative conceptualizations and methods, particularly when those issues are likely to affect more than one of the projects. The core will also serve as an engine for the delineation of new theory-based research questions and for the development of fresh research approaches, including new pilot and full research projects to address those questions. Finally, the core will examine similarities and differences among existing behavioral and communication theories, and develop new, integrated theoretical approaches to cancer communication. 1. Provide theoretical, and methodological consultation to the various projects. The Core will provide technical assistance in the conceptual development of key constructs, and in the use of measures and procedures to test the utility and fit of theoretical models. 2. Address frontier theoretical and methodological issues in cancer communication and behavior change. The Core will examine a set of specific theoretical and methodological questions, through literature reviews, secondary analysis and small scale research projects. These will address controversial issues in behavior change theory, and in communication theory, as well as in the methods for understanding cancer communication research. 3. Conduct a series of workshops to consider new advances in theory and methods. The Core will invite a number of theorists and methodologists to a series of workshops. During these workshops, we will explore alternative theoretical and methodological approaches to addressing specific issues in cancer communication research. This activity will be done in conjunction with the training core.